kitengafandomcom-20200215-history
Get Involved
GET INVOLVED! Here are a few important action items that we’d like to invite your participation in- these are great ways to deepen your involvement in this project: 1. Planning for fundraisers- fundraising continues to be a critical way that we can support the Kitenga community. This year we plan to raise money for a doctor’s quarters/guest house toward the registration of the clinic in Kitenga; and also continue our support for the Secondary Girls’ School- for which they are currently working on the foundation for the dormitory. Please contact Mara directly if you are interested in being part of this important group and we will schedule a meeting for the end of August to get started. We expect all members to support the fundraisers and we’ll be in touch with details as our planning evolves. 2. Research group- Dr. Kost will be working with Katie Biggie to help facilitate a research group that will meet to frame the various research projects related to our BTEP efforts. It’s very exciting that we now have a number of graduate students and faculty members interested in conducting research, so it’s a great time to get together and establish ways that folks can support one another and get the word out about our exciting project. If you’re interested in participation in this group please contact Kate directly at kost@buffalo.edu 3. July 2012 travel group – Katie will be leading a community trip in July 2012 and has a couple of spaces left. If you are potentially interested in joining the group this January please contact Katie directly at kjbiggie@buffalo.edu 4. Technology group – Many of our group members have expressed interest in exploring technology as an important way to increase opportunities for the girls and women of Kitenga. On August 11, we were joined by Dr. Stephen Gareau from Buffalo State College who gave a presentation on Educational Technology and some of the tools and processes that go into planning. One of the important first steps is doing a SWOT analysis related to technology and we all agreed that this would be an excellent exercise to the address both the technology needs for the schools but also the infrastructure issues that we’ve all been focused on. If you are interested in being part of this exploratory group please let me know and I will help get an initial meeting started. 5. Non-profit group- Anne Wadsworth has led the development of a non-profit spin-off of BTEP called the Girls Education Collaborative (GEC) to deepen our capacity around fundraising, addressing many of the specific needs we’ve encountered around girls’ education and health, and also sharing our work with other international partnerships with similar goals. If you are particularly interested in this concept or have possible resources/connections/experiences to share please let Anne know ASAP anne.wadsworth@gmail.com With all the great work and progress that we’ve made, it’s a great time to spread the word about BTEP and get the names/contact info of folks who are interested in joining our efforts and/or supporting fundraising. Please direct people to our wiki site or invite them to our meetings. View the 2011 BTEP presentation by clicking here!